galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexus
Nexus NEXUS ( Glossary) Har-Hi was certain this place, the Zophim called the Nexus was still in the local group, and if the Pulsar information was correct, which of course it should be. He was somewhere in the Sculptor galaxy and about 12 million light years from Pluribus. The planet he was on, had a breathable atmosphere and judging by the satellite images, once was the home of a civilization. Not much had remained, other than almost completely obliterated ruins. It also appeared that the world was without life. The temperature near the equator, where he was hovered just above 5 degrees on the C scale. What the white stranger called the Nexus was inside a monolithic temple structure, built at the side of a smooth looking mountain, and so far appeared to have only one room, the hall with the gate device, that looked identical to the one they had found on Itheamh. The apparently human or at least humanoid stranger who called himself a Knight of Light had watched him do his assessment of the situation and again the man expressed his surprise seeing a Dai doing such things. “The Dai Than have changed so it seems and reached an impressive level of technology, but it might be the influence of the Narth. A fact that also still amazes me to a great extend.” Har-Hi turned. “I am Dai by birth and nature, but I am also a Union Citizen and an officer of its spatial navy. We are a community of many species, races, societies and cultures of which the Narth are one. Now can you show me how to operate this gate? There must be a way to energize it faster.” “Do you know where you want to go?” “I told you, I want to go back from where I came. If that is not possible, I identified the galaxy I need to go, and if I make it there, I find a way to get into GalNet range and call for help.” “I use these gates, I do not know their intricate workings, but it appears a transmission will soon be possible. It is I who will pass through first. The importance of my task is infinite greater than those of a mortal Dai with no other desire to return to a place that has been obliterated.” Har-Hi squinted his eyes. “Did you just suggest that I remain here while you use this Nexus? Aren’t you some sort of entity? “I am the servant of a god. My tasks are beyond your understanding. Now tell me everything about the Dai Than. Who survived the onslaught of the hordes sent by the Uni? Most of all you say you know the Narth. I must know where they are. The Uni failed to find them.” Har-Hi was not certain how to take this. At first the being seemed benevolent, but he became increasingly arrogant and demanding. He decided to go by the book. ”I am Lieutenant Har-Hi of the United Stats of the Galaxy. We are a Multi cultural society and our intentions are peaceful. I am representing a Union of almost 5000 distinct individual societies and species and we seek friendly, peaceful and open contact to other life forms. Let me assure you our intentions are peaceful. We are explorers, traveller seekers of knowledge first and foremost. I invite you to continue communication with us so we may share knowledge and learn from each other. Please also be advised that I am not prepared to share information with you that could harm or have negative consequences for any or all members of the Union. Please share your origin and intention so we can establish a base of understanding.” “Such a society does not exist. No society would allow the Dai to be part, unless the Dai either rule them or are their servants. The Narth are never part of anything. I grant that you may know the Narth, even had contact with them but I simply reject your notion that you are friends with Narth. You spoke of one Narth. Narth are not individuals but then you have a limited mind as all primitive life forms have. There is nothing to share. I felt pity for you and granted you the knowledge of the Pree language, so you might escape this lifeless place, but that is the extend. Now provide me with every information I ask of you. Be quick and recognize your place as a servant to the light and thus to me.” “I serve the Union, our fleet and my captain and nothing and no one else. I do not need your pity, for all I know it was you who released that thing. Since you seem to know about Dai, you must know how dangerous it can be to anger one.” The knight drew his sword and pointed it at Har-Hi.“How dare you. Not all Dai together could stand against me.” Har-Hi raised his arm and the barrel of the rocket launcher started to rotate. “You stand against me, Zophim. I am not defenseless. We can still find common ground and defuse an escalation to violence, this I say as a Union officer. Continue on this path and my next answers will be that of a Dai indeed!” The knight laughed arrogantly, primitive weapons against the herald of Lord Lumis?” A blinding beam of light hit Har-Hi without warning. Yet the marvelous Atlas suit, the pinnacle of Union tech established shield at the same instant. Still the force of the blast threw him of his feet and the intensity of the blast had vaporized rock all around him, and liquefied a sizeable section of the floor. “What manner of technology is this?” The Knight loudly marveled. A burst of Anti Matter missiles were Har-Hi’s answer as he struggled to his feet, his shields at the point of collapse. The first burst of missiles simply vanished in an almost invisible energy barrier of sorts that engulfed the Knight. “See how impotent your children’s toys are against one that stands against deities!” The second swarm of missiles hammered into the floor before the knight. This time they detonated with elemental force. Har-Hi was thrown all the way out of the cave entrance , his shields now at emergency limits, showered with debris and the scorcing temperatures of nuclear fire, could not hold much longer. In the swirling inferno he created he saw the outlines of the knight getting on his feet. The self proclaimed god slayer, stomped through the dissipating cloud of energy and fire and roared in anger.“You insolent creature! No one has ever managed to make me fall! ” In all this and quite out of character for a Dai, Har-Hi snickered. “Surprise, surprise! Here is another one!” This time he used his translocator cannon. It fired the smallest translocator loads developed. He could not get a lock inside the target. Whatever shields the Knight used were impenetrable even for the trans dimensional displaced bombs. He fired one directly above the knight into the ceiling of the cave entrance and aimed a second one directly at the left palm of the knight. It was where the first blast had originated and he suspected a second one to be imminent. The effect was tremendous. The knight was rained on by tons of debris and a sun bright sphere of energy forced his suit to set his face shield completely opaque. The Suit AI warned him that the shields were completely gone and the emitter heads burnt out, beyond the ability of the suit Nanite repair capabilities. He swiped the face plate control to manual and turned off the visual filter. His enigmatic opponent was still there, but his forcefield flickered and he was missing his left arm. The light knight howled in anger an perhaps pain, and approached Har-Hi with his sword raised to decapitate the Dai. “Foulest creature, what have you done? ” If one Dai gives you so much trouble, I doubt you last seconds against two, let alone all of us!” Har-HI evaded the blade, but it still gauged a deep cut into his chest armor. The Knight was fast, but so was he. With his augmented muscles he jumped and performed a spin kick against the head of the raging alien. Whatever forcefield he had, destroyed much of the outer boot armor, but collapsed and Har-Hi’s foot hammered with such force against the man’s helmet, it threw the big man to the side and to the ground.“Yield, knight of light or I finish you off right here and now!” He blinked the translocator active again and wanted to place a load right inside the beings helmet. This close and without shields it was most likely suicide. An invisible force got hold of his arm, the being appeared to be telekinetic gifted. The knight came to his feet and attacked again, his shield re-established. No chance for the Translocator load, this close. “Such technology is not of Dai, did the Dark Hordes remain and make you slaves ? Is that what this Union you speak of is?” The knight was regrowing his arm, as Har-Hi was held by these invisible forces. His suit system, established a new symbol and reflected it in his retina. “System detects psionic attack, experimental, untested Leedei defense protocol activated. Use of offensive Psionic weaponry not advised.” He blinked at the symbol marked ‘Mind Spear’. He knew the knights shield had to be transparent for psionics somewhere. While the only effect he noticed was the symbol going from red to green, the effect on his opponent was obvious. The knight, screamed in pain and the invisible pressure holding him was gone. He needed to get some distance between him and that man. The further then better, so he could use the rest of the translocator bombs, he still had nine left. The new symbol became red again and the suit told him: “Target established effective shielding, unable to detect mind center.” That also meant his enemy could not use his telekinetic powers. Har- Hi jumped and putting maximum energy into the synthetic muscles of his suit. While the battered suit reacted just like a factory new one, he was caught by another energy beam in mid air and slammed into the side of a big boulder. His suit was partially melted and, the system warned him of imminent system failure. The suit partially split open, but unable to move, fused by melted material from the legs down. His right arm also still in suit armor, but without the artificial muscles, to heavy to really move. He was trapped, the air was scorcing hot and blistered his exposed skin and his opponent came with his sword raised. His voice booming triumphant. “You fought well, for the insignificant insect you are. I shall find my answers elsewhere and you will join the bones and ashes of those who once inhabited this world.” Yet seemingly completely destroyed the suit still displayed retina symbols. Har-Hi blinked at the last active weapon symbol. The long blade of compacted ultronit slid out from its underarm compartement and with all his strength he swung and cut of the sword holding hand of his opponent. He somehow knew whatever force field surrounded the man,it could not cover the sword. He blinked at the emergency release and directed nano charges along the seams split open what was left of the armor. Ignoring pain and heat and with all his lightning fast reflexes he grabbed the fallen sword and plunged it past force field or whatever other barrier there were right into the T shaped opening of the still stunned and just recovering knight. The glowing blade perforated the helmets back, and his mighty and powerful enemy fell like a cut tree. --“”-- SMELTER MOONS The most amazing part seemed how easy it was to liberate the other two moons. It had taken us less than three days. Here on the third moon , the smallest one in terms of the size of the facilities we faced a dilemma. It was, according to Grtonner, the oldest one and had been a prison work colony, operating even while the First Engineer was still active. The defenses and the guards had fallen as easy as before, and there were were two transport vessels with enough space to take the freed slaves, but there was no one among the slaves that knew how to operate a space ship. It hadn’t been a problem at the previous moons. I also had the feeling that we did not have too much time before the Karthanians noticed all three moons in this system no longer responded or sent materials. Grtonner was confident we still had time, as the Karthanians did not have GalNet, or a powerful military. Xon who helped herding the last slaves aboard, said.“I am able to operate one and Mao and Narth take the other. Leaving you with Circuit for this one. We should be able to make it to Iteamh.” I hated to split my crew even further, but there was little else. We did what we came for and we needed to get them to safety and us back as well. I had already contemplated what Xon suggested. “Allright, let’s go back. I do miss my ship and I am eager to hear what is was, the Drak were hiding.” The two ugly freighters were stuffed to the limits with former slaves,but then there wasn’t too much room in the ship we came in either. After it was confirmed that we had every living soul situated, we too lifted off and broke orbit moments later. Since we were shorthanded I had taken helm controls. While the Karthanian trader we were in was slow, the ore transporters were even slower, but I decided to stay behind them until they had reached threshold speed and slipped into Quasi space. Grtonner said. “We should go to Karthania and wake the First Engineer. We have a ship load of Karthanian rebels and your marvelous engineer has the key to activate the ancient ruler.” “We were luckier than we should have been and actually ill prepared for what we did so far. Going against poorly defended outpost factories is one thing, going against an entire civilization is another.” I said and then I turned and asked. “Circuit has what?” “He has found the ancient cypher key that is needed to activate the First Engineer.” As I turned I also noticed Grtonner holding a weapon aimed at me and he said. “I am sorry Captain Velvet, but I am Karthanian first.” He fired and that was the last I saw before everything went dark. --“”-- Stahl was different than Erica. Everyone was in awe and deep respect of this living legend and everyone was eager to follow his orders, but the relaxed atmosphere that always prevailed when Erica was there, the feeling that the crew really was a big family was gone. This was not just some other officer, but the Eternal Warrior himself, and with him came his reputation. Crew members did not want to do their best because they loved and respected Captain Olafson, but they wanted to do it not to disappoint Stahl. It was a very minute difference and no outsider would have ever noticed, but someone with intimate knowledge of the crew, like Elfi could. Technically and for all purposes ,the Tigershark had also become the flag ship of the enormous armada that was slowly lumbering through the sector. Elfi and the staff of the communications department were overwhelmed with the constant contact requests, flood of reports and info blurbs. She actually missed Xon , who in short time had become an excellent communications officer. Thankfully she had SHIP and of course the rest of her staff. “This is the USS Caligula, requesting Admirals command code verification for deployment of Scout spear mission.” “Stand by , USS Caligula. Admiral Stahl is in a conference call with the USS Devastator and the First Fleet.” “Captain of the USS Yellow Star. We transmitting the requested survey results. Suitable system for forward fleet outpost found, can you verify.” This had been going on ever since the Admiral had decided to take the Conn. and temporary command five days ago. She was told this was only a small percentage of the communications deluge that was directed to Stahl and filtered by the large Communications department of the Devi. In all this they had to prevent Stahl , shooting Fafnir who came angrily screeching to the bridge as Stahl took the command seat, explain to the Immortal what Fafnir was and why the entire crew did not eat in the designated mess facilities, but at the Pirate’s Den. The Immortal just finished his conference call, gave the Caligula new instructions and while doing it, evaluated a print out of the survey report and listening to at least four info bulletins at the same time. Doing all this he still had time to drink coffee and look relaxed as someone relaxing on a cruise ship leisure deck. He closed the report and muted the multi voice garble of the news bulletins, and smiled. “Sorry kids, I am not able to completely turn off Admiral’s business. Ms. Petetis, flag all communication requests with orange and reroute them to my staff. Accept only priority Blue requests for now.” “Yes Sir.” “I was just informed your Captain, did not just free the slaves of one moon, but transports of a second have just been received. the freed slaves reported that she went on to the third and final one to do the same there. She and the ones she took along liberated almost 11 million slave laborers. Which included over nine thousand Union citizens and almost 14,000 Dai.” He made a pause. “That is perhaps the most heroic result of this ships mission so far and also the most problematic.” Krabbel sitting with his new leg, idle at the Navigation console, as he had little to do while the ship was planet side, asked. “I don’t understand sir. I was under the impression Eri..I mean our captain did that with your blessing so to speak.” “Honestly we thought she goes, frees a handful of slaves and returns. The Karthanians maybe angry to loose a few slaves to what they believed were Iteamh rebells, but not bringing them home by the millions. Of course sending your Captain anywhere is never turning out to be a simple affair.” He sighed. “Nine thousand Union citizens is not a small number and evidence that the Karthanians held them against their will. These nine thousand voices will be heard loud all across the Union. Their stories of forced labor, torture and misery will reach the Assembly and I have no doubt, this is will be considered a reason for war.” Elfi said a little agitated. “Is that not what they deserve? Purchasing Union citizens by such numbers is an act of war.” “Yes, beautiful princess it is indeed. You speak with the pride and force of a citizen and I will carry out the will of our society, but they call me the Eternal Warrior and I have seen war and all the misery that comes with it more than most. The Karthanians are a small power and will fall if we indeed decide to fight, but there are many societies involved. The Togar, the Jooltar, all the Oghr kingdoms. Of course the Shiss and the Kermac will or perhaps must chose sides. Not to mention many hundred societies and species in this region and beyond. This could escalate to another galactic war.” He stood up. “I am confident we will prevail against all of them, but there is always a price and always consequences.” His smile this time did not reach his eyes as he said.“But we are the protectors of our Union and that means every single citizen, and no one shall feel safe and secure committing such acts as long as I stand.” He then gestured to the main viewer. “Any news from Lt. Schwartz?” “No Sir, she has not updated her last report from six hours ago. She was successful to locate some kind of control system and requested a portable energy generator about an hour ago.” “She will call us when she has an update. Mr. Neugruber any news on the Ithe situation?” “Yes Sir, the news of millions of freed Ithe coming back is resonating like thunder across all local news broadcasts. I also believe the Ithe will overwhelmingly ask for Union help and once they get it send a delegation to Pluribus. I base this on computronic analysis of the local polling data.” Elfi interupted. “I got Lt, Schwartz, she is calling right now.” “Put her on.” The angelic looking woman appeared on the main viewer and it was obvious she had good news. “Admiral Sir, Lt. Suit, Lt. Three-Four and I located the ancient yet very advanced controls about six hours ago and we identified it as Pree technology. It is indeed a trans spatial gateway of sorts. Whe have not figured out how it works, although we have a working theory that it utilizes space time symmetry not completely different than the...” “Ms.Schwartz, I am sure this is groundbreaking science and I will read your findings in detail, but are there any other news?” “Oh of course, I am sorry Sir. We just think we might be able to create our own gateways in maybe fifty years or so.” The containment suit with Lt. Three-Four inside stepped next to Shea. “Sir, we decoded the instruction language of the alien gate generator system. We also have the records of all its previous transmission. There are only two such transmissions recorded recently. One receiving and one sending.” Shea was highly excited.“We think we can reopen it to the last coordinates. Maybe that is where Har-Hi is.” Three-Four said.“I am volunteering to go through. If there is another of these Energy entities, I am able to defeat it easily.” --“”-- Nexus Har-Hi had never felt that miserable in his life, he had three degree burns in his face. He was hungry but the lack of water and the dry air had dehydrated him to a point where he didn’t care about the pain of the burns. If he was correct he had been here for at least four of five standard days. He had stripped the dead knight of much of his armor and had put parts of it on. Inside his own armor he had only worn the skin tight flex armor base and the layer of Semi Liquid Matrix Emulsion, called S.L.I.M.E. Without the suit systems, the Slime had reverted to a puddle of blue liquid and the FAB was nothing that could keep him warm. The alien's armor did not fit him completely, especially the boots and the gauntlets were too . It had taken him quite a while to figure out how to take it off from the dead man, who was still lying where he had slain him with much of his head gone. From the remnants of his own suit he had detached the Comm unit and set it to emit a Union Emergency beacon signal. He had no hope it would ever make contact to anyone, but its energy cell would work for a few thousand years, and maybe they would find his remains eventually. He could not even go back into the temple like cave as the entrance was covered by tons of rubble. There was nothing to do but wait for death. In all this he was quite proud of his victory over this pompous self proclaimed god slayer. He silently laughed, if this clown was able to slay gods, then gods were not all that scary or perhaps that knight never faced a real one. His thoughts drifted back to the time he met Eric, who now was Erica and not only his captain but his best friend. He silently apologized for not being able to safe Shea or complete the mission. Even closing his eyelids was painful but once he had them closed he felt a strange calmness come over him and he somehow knew he would not open them again. He dreamt hearing a mechanical inhuman voice that was strangely familiar. "Lt. Hi, thank the Everlight we have found you!" Category:Adventures of the Tigershark Category:Fragments